Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXX
Nie będę czytelników nudził szczegółowym opisywaniem żniwa, zbiorów, przygotowań na zimę ani też przepędzenia piątej rocznicy rozbicia się, gdyż wszystko szło swoim trybem, jak zwykle, bez najmniejszej odmiany. Przez następne dwa lata nic ważnego nie zaszło w mym życiu, a chociaż przykro mi było przepędzać najpiękniejszy wiek w opuszczeniu na wyspie bezludnej, z pokorą znosiłem mój los, powierzając przyszłość Bogu. Przez ten czas lasek zasadzony dookoła groty rozrósł się nadzwyczaj krzaczasto. Liany, zasiane przez wiatry, powikłały się około krzewów i tak nieprzebyte utworzyły zarośle, że prócz krętej ścieżki, mnie tylko wiadomej, niepodobieństwem było bez pomocy topora przedrzeć się przez gąszcz. Byłem więc doskonale zabezpieczony od napadu dzikich, nie mówiąc już o koźlej jaskini, jak ją nazywałem, która ostateczną stanowiła kryjówkę. Wkrótce zaszedł nadzwyczaj ważny wypadek. W nocy z dnia 30 na 31 lipca 1670 roku, w porze zwykle pogodnej, niesłychanym wypadkiem zerwała się szalona burza. Błyskawice co chwila rozdzierały niebo, gromy prawie nie ustawały. Cały następny dzień i noc huczała nawałnica bez przerwy. Wbiłem sobie w głowę, że niezawodnie znowu będzie trzęsienie ziemi, a lękając się zginąć pod gruzami jaskini, wyniosłem się do stajenki pomiędzy kozy, które, wystraszone burzą, tuliły się do mnie. Około północy deszcz ustał, wicher tylko dął z niepohamowaną gwałtownością. W parę godzin później, nie mogąc spać dla przeraźliwego świstu wichru, usłyszałem nagły huk, zupełnie do wystrzału z działa podobny. Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Nie był to piorun, gdyż łoskot urwał się od razu. Czyżby to grom podziemny, zwiastujący trzęsienie, czy też o Boże, wystrzał armatni? Dziwne uczucia wstrząsnęły całą moją istotą. Wyskoczyłem co żywo ze stajenki i pomimo ciemności i wichru, wdarłem się na szczyt mojej strażnicy, spoglądając z biciem serca ku morzu. Ledwie że stanąłem na szczycie, kiedy czerwony błysk rozdarł ciemności i drugi raz huk odbił się o nabrzeżne skały. Widziałem wyraźny blask na morzu, nieco opodal od miejsca, gdzie się nasz okręt rozbił. Widocznie był to okręt wzywający ratunku. — Okręt! Okręt! O Boże, po siedmiu latach samotności, okręt tak blisko! Pomimo nadzwyczajnego wzruszenia, zostało mi tyle przytomności, żem pragnął jaki taki nieszczęśliwym żeglarzom dać ratunek. Nie mogąc popłynąć ku okrętowi, starałem się przynajmniej innym sposobem dopomóc, rozpalając ogień. Wprawdzie wicher dął przeraźliwie, ale udało mi się wreszcie rozdmuchać płomień. Naniósłszy kilka pędów suchego chrustu z jaskini, rzuciłem go na ogień. Widać, iż ujrzano go z okrętu, albowiem kilka strzałów działowych w krótkich przerwach dało się słyszeć. Całą noc siedziałem na strażnicy, dokładając drzewa. Jeszcze parę razy huk się powtórzył, lecz w końcu wszystko ucichło. Ranek zajaśniał śliczny, wicher całkiem ustał. Z największą niecierpliwością oczekiwałem zupełnego rozwidnienia, mając wzrok wlepiony w miejsce, skąd mnie w nocy dochodził odgłos dział. W oddaleniu na morzu ujrzałem jakiś niewyraźny, czerniący się przedmiot. Byłżeby to okręt, lub jego kadłub tylko? Przez parę godzin wpatrywałem się weń bez przerwy, ale nie poruszył się z miejsca, zapewne osiadł na mieliźnie, lub wpadł na haki podwodne, a może stał też na kotwicy. Pochwyciłem łuk, strzały i dzidę i pobiegłem ku południowemu przylądkowi, spoza którego widać było statek. Przybywszy nad brzeg, spostrzegłem w istocie kadłub skołatanego okrętu. Snadź wicher wczorajszy rzucił go na przybrzeżne skały. Znajdował się prawie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie nasz okręt przed siedmiu laty uległ rozbiciu, utkwił na tychże nieszczęsnych co i my rafach. Statek ten dal mi wiele do myślenia, bo na pokładzie żywego ducha widać nie było. Niezawodnie obsada pomimo ognia roznieconego przeze mnie, nie mogła w ciemności wśród tylu skał znaleźć drogi do brzegu, a natrafiwszy na silny prąd, porwana została na pełne morze. W tym razie zguba ich była nieuchronna i z pewnością morze pochłonęło ich łódź jak niegdyś naszą. Może któryś z rozbitków błądzi gdzieś po wyspie, szukając schronienia. O, z jakąż radością podzieliłbym się wszystkimi moimi bogactwami z towarzyszem niedoli. Na koniec i to być mogło, że inny jaki okręt, słysząc odgłos strzałów dawanych na trwogę, podpłynął ku rozbitemu statkowi i obsadę zabrał na swój pokład. W każdym razie byłem przekonany, że na okręcie nie ma nikogo. Cokolwiek bądź się stało, zawsze biedni ludzie, składający obsadę, godni byli pożałowania. O, jakżem powinien być wdzięczny Panu Bogu Wszechmogącemu, który mię łaską swoją cudownie ocalił, podczas gdy z obu okrętów rozbitych ani jeden człowiek nie zdołał się uratować. Nie umiałem znaleźć słów, aby wyrazić uczucie, jakie mię ogarnęło na widok zgruchotanego okrętu. — Ach, Boże, który tak dobrym dla mnie okazałeś się Ojcem, spraw, abym w zamian za Twe dobrodziejstwa choć jednego nieszczęśliwego mógł wyratować. Przez długi czas pobytu mego na wyspie w opuszczeniu i samotności nigdy tak ciężkiej nie doznawałem tęsknoty, jak w tej chwili. Zdawało mi się, że już dłużej sam na wyspie żyć nie potrafię. Przychodzą czasem człowiekowi jakieś dziwne urojenia, budzą się długo uśpione popędy namiętności. Najmniejszy powód, widok jakiegoś przedmiotu, rozgrzewa wyobraźnię i zdaje się wtedy, że już nie można żyć bez tego, czego się pożądało. — Czyż Bóg chce, ażebym tu żył sam jeden, tylko sam jeden? — Wymawiając kilkakrotnie te słowa, załamywałem ręce, zaciskałem je kurczowo i ściskałem zęby tak silnie, iż się zdawało, iż szczęk nie zdołam otworzyć. Nagle przyszła mi myśl, ażeby się jakimkolwiek sposobem dostać do okrętu. Nie tylko mogłem ocalić kogoś z obsady, jeżeli się jeszcze znajduje na statku, ale wydobyć z niego wiele przedmiotów bardzo mi przydatnych i użytecznych. Żądza dostania się na pokład stała się tak gwałtowna, iż uważając ją za natchnienie Boże, postanowiłem bez zwłoki zamiar wykonać. Było to właśnie około południa. Morze tak dalece odpłynęło od brzegu, że przeszedłszy znaczny kawał w bród, nie byłem więcej jak o sto kroków oddalony od statku. Kiedy straciłem grunt pod nogami, zacząłem płynąć i wkrótce dostałem się do okrętu. Opłynąłem go dwukrotnie wokoło, lecz nie znalazłem nic takiego, czego by się uchwycić można dla wdrapania na pokład. Nareszcie ujrzałem koniec liny, którego w pierwszym wzruszeniu nie dostrzegłem. Unosił się z przodu okrętu, ponad wodą tak nisko, że go można było dosięgnąć. Złapawszy się rękami, przy pomocy liny dostałem się na koniec na wierzch i aż podskoczyłem z radości, że mi się udało tego dokonać. Był to piękny statek kupiecki o dwóch masztach, obecnie zdruzgotanych, pochodzenia, jak zauważyłem z budowy, portugalskiego. Rzucony na ławicę piaskową, przechylił się tak mocno naprzód, że dziób zaledwie na sążeń wystawał z wody, gdy rufa kilkanaście stóp wznosiła się w górę. Od wczorajszego wieczora zajęty okrętem, nie pomyślałem nawet o jedzeniu, lecz w tej chwili tak mi głód dokuczył, że zamiast szukać, czy nie znajdę na statku jednego choćby człowieka, poskoczyłem do spiżarni okrętowej. Jakiż widok czarowny: tu beczki sucharów, tam słonina, szynki, dalej kawa, kakao, cukier, mąka, suszone owoce, ryż, sago, masło, sery, powidła, groch, rozmaite korzenie. Dalej w drugiej przegrodzie: wino, wódka, rum, ocet, ryby marynowane, śledzie, łosoś wędzony, opodal żyto, jęczmień, pszenica. Odurzony widokiem tych przysmaków, których od siedmiu lat nie kosztowałem, usiadłem na ławie, prawie zapominając o apetycie. Lecz wkrótce żołądek zaczął domagać się praw swoich. Kawał suchara i tęgi zraz szynki, pokropione kieliszkiem likieru, znikły jak w przepaści. Pokrzepiony przepyszną zakąską, zjadłszy jeszcze nieco sera holenderskiego, poszedłem na dalsze zwiady. Pierwszym przedmiotem, jaki ujrzałem, było dwóch utopionych majtków, którzy snadź szukając ratunku w wódce, spadli na dno okrętu, gdzie się już sporo nabrało wody. Poznałem przyczynę ich śmierci, ponieważ leżeli zatopieni przednią częścią ciała w wodzie. Mając przytomność, zapewne byliby się wyratowali. — Zanim rozpoczniesz grabież, rzekłem do siebie, należy wprzód wykonać uczynek miłosierny i pochować tych biedaków. Obwinąłem ich w płótno żaglowe, opasałem sznurem, a do nóg przyczepiwszy kule armatnie, spuściłem w morze. Potem uklęknąwszy na pokładzie, zmówiłem pacierz za spokój duszy tych nieszczęśliwych. — Teraz dalej do przeglądania, co mi się przydać może. — A czy masz prawo zabierać cudzą własność, zapytał głos sumienia, — Niezawodnie, że mam, odpowiedziałem sam sobie. — Wszak i tak morze rozwali za pierwszą nawałnicą statek, a więc lepiej, że ja zabiorę, aniżeli gdyby te skarby miały pochłonąć bałwany morskie. A więc do dzieła, nie traćmy czasu, bo któż wie, jak długo potrwa pogoda. Trzeba z niej korzystać. Poszedłem naprzód do kajuty kapitana i zaledwie dotknąłem klamki, kiedy nagle szczekanie i skomlenie psa dało się słyszeć. Ach, wierzcie mi, kochani czytelnicy, że najpiękniejsza muzyka w świecie nie sprawiłaby mi takiej przyjemności, jak głos tego poczciwego i wiernego zwierzęcia. Otworzyłem drzwi, a wnet czarny duży pies poskoczył ku mnie radośnie i kręcąc ogonem, łasić się począł. Pogłaskałem go i rzuciłem mu kawałek pozostałego suchara, który z wielkim apetytem pochłonął. Na próżno szukałem papierów i dziennika okrętowego, nic nie znalazłem. Zapewne uchodzący zabrali je z sobą. W kajucie kapitana wisiała prześliczna broń, dwie strzelby, para pistoletów, kordelas, róg z prochem, worek z kulami. Widok ten zachwycił mnie. Od siedmiu lat obchodziłem się nędznym łukiem. Pochwyciwszy pistolety, otworzyłem okienko i wypaliłem, aby przypomnieć sobie huk i użycie broni. — Ho, ho, panowie ludożercy, teraz was się nie lękam już wcale. Proszę mnie unikać, bo żartować nie myślę i za pierwszą sposobnością nauczę was gwizdać po kościele! Stąd pobiegłem do zakątka, gdzie cieśla okrętowy zwykł chować swe narzędzia. O, Boże! siekiery, piły, młoty, gwoździe, dłuto, obcęgi — cóż to za skarby, co za skarby nieocenione! — Ależ mój kochaneczku, zawołałem — zastanów się nieco. Jak zaczniesz wszystko oglądać, to cię tu i noc zaskoczy, burza się zerwie i jak skąpiec ze skarbami pójdziesz na pokarm rekinom. Dalej do pracy, zimna krew przede wszystkim. Rzeczy użytecznych jest mnóstwo, lecz ich pod pachę nie zabierzesz i nie popłyniesz wpław z takim ciężarem. Namyśl się więc, jak to wszystko przetransportować na wyspę. Kto by z boku na mnie patrzył, niechybnie wziąłby mnie za wariata, gdyż ciągle sam ze sobą na głos rozmawiałem, bo też radość tak przepełniła moją duszę, żem się musiał wygadać i chociaż tym sposobem ulżyć niejako wezbranym uczuciom. — Czółna, szalupy, ani bata nie ma, jakże więc sobie bez nich poradzę? — Zbuduj tratwę, a obejdziesz się bez łodzi. — Pragnąłbym to zrobić, tylko że nie ma potrzebnego materiału na podorędziu. — Są drzwi, ławy, stoły i mnóstwo innych drewnianych sprzętów, czegóż się więc namyślasz? Natychmiast zabrałem się do roboty. Zbiłem dwie długie ławy poprzeczną łatą, potem dołożyłem parę rei, leżących w składzie, przyczepiłem do tego kilka innych desek, lecz wkrótce poznałem całą niestosowność tej roboty. Tratwa była gotowa, ale nie tylko nie mogłem jej spuścić na morze, ale nawet z miejsca poruszyć. — Oj, ty cielęca głowo, straciłeś nadaremnie całą godzinę czasu, rozbierzże to na powrót, wszak widzisz, że trzeba zbijać tratwę na morzu. Szczęściem morze było spokojne. Strąciłem więc najprzód dwie belki, związane poprzecznymi łatami, a potem inne kawałki drzewa. Spuściwszy je po drabinie sznurowej, poprzybijałem wielkimi gwoździami żerdzie, poukładałem na nich deski i po dwóch godzinach pracy zrobiłem nareszcie dosyć mocną tratwę, którą przywiązałem do szczątku steru, aby mi jej woda nie zabrała. Tratwa mogła unieść mnie i kilka cetnarów ciężaru, trzeba tylko było wybrać najpożyteczniejsze rzeczy. Zabrałem więc naprzód topór, dwie siekiery, duży nóż, młot, piłę, skrzynkę gwoździ i świder. Następnie dwie strzelby z kajuty kapitana, kordelas, dwa pałasze, pistolety, baryłkę prochu, mogącą zawierać około pięćdziesięciu funtów, worek kul, trzy sery holenderskie, worek sucharów, kawał wędzonki, słoninę, nieco ryżu, kociołek i dwa rondelki. Więcej brać nie można, boby tratwa nie zdołała unieść ciężaru. Pies, zaszczekawszy radośnie, wskoczył za mną na płytę. Poleciwszy się Bogu, odbiłem od okrętu, wiosłując długą żerdzią, a ponieważ właśnie przypływ morski pędził fale ku brzegowi, w krótkim czasie dostałem się do lądu. Wprawdzie było jeszcze do zachodu słońca parę godzin, lecz nie odważyłem się płynąć drugi raz. Rozdział 30